The Mystery of my missing enemy
by nrs1234
Summary: Two 16 year olds, running after curfew to a party, while they have the freedom from their parents. When they reach Camp Half blood, Annabeth says that Amy's enemy, Luke, and Nico di angelo are missing. Annabeth, Percy, and Amy, go on a quest to find them. Will Percy tell Amy that he loves her?


_Mystery of my enemy!_

_By Nikki_

_CHAPTER 1 MY First mystery—call my...FUTURE BOYFRIEND!_

_My story goes like this:_

_In the Alley of Clove Road NY Me and my friend Josh where sneaking after Curfew to a midnight party, we have never been caught and hopefully never will doing this! Our parents were in Norway for a few months so we thought of bumping out of jail for once!_

_"Oh hi am I on T.V?" I asked._

_"No. and you never will be! So get it out of your head and keep running if you don't want to be caught!" "Man! You're just….." I struggled to say the rest of my sentence._

_"Just what, funny? People say that A LOT lately!" I pointed to a robber kidnapping my FAVORITE singer, Kelly Clarkson in a concert building._

_"What are you…?" Josh looked in where I was looking._

_"You're kidding me!" "That's weird how can they…? Then we spotted the robber that kidnapped the Kelly Clarkson. The robber had on a green suit with a ninja mask on, who looked like he just ate 100 sweets a day! The robber was just getting in the van before one of his "friends" saw us looking. he could've said "GO" to the driver. After we saw them we ran after them but they already left before we got to them. "Did I just imagine? Or did that REALLY happen?" _

_" You really saw that." fortunally I had a phone, so I called 911 told the police what we just saw, Told them to look for a green sprinter van, thanked them then hung up._

_"What did they say?"_

_"They'll try to look for them, but their actually off duty for this week!"_

_"Man! Ok I got this... Ok maybe I don't get this"_

_"Wait I might have one. Maybe Percy will know what to do he always does!" I felt jeolous when people always looked at Percy for advice, but I had to forget it right now, so I called Percy hoping he'd know what to do._

_"Pick up Pick up!"_

_"Hello? Percy calling!"_

_"PERCY TI'S MYA I EDEN ELPH, EH'WE NI ORUBTEL!"_

_"Whoa woah woah! Slow down Amy!"_

_"We just saw someone get stolen by the badest robbers in town! I thought you would know what to do!"_

_"Well actually... you have the same problem? ANNABETH is missing at Camp Half Blood too! I laughed It sounded liked he said he missed Annabeth! I didn't Tell Percy that because when we got to camp-half-blood, he would probably kill me if I told him._

_Annabeth and Percy are currently dating...I think... I hope not Percy's sooo cute...anyway._

_"Hmm….Ok, Josh and I are coming try to tell Chiron and Mr.D!" Mr.D is my big brother, also the wine god, and 2nd consoler in Camp half blood, Plus I'm daughter of Zeus so yeah. Then I hung up._

_"Josh we're going to Camp-Half-Blood!"_

_"Where?... Ohhh Ok" 30 minutes later…_

_"Great you're here on time! We both need help! I'll tell Chiron you're here!"_

_"Wait. You didn't tell him when I hung up? UGH!"_

_"Uhh yeah-Ok bye!"_

_Percy goes to find Chiron. Chiron is a middle aged guy with curly brown hair and usually in a wheel chair to hide his horse butt and legs. And he's Our Activity director you could say. Right when I find one way to fix this Mystery, Nico surprises us!_

_"Boo!"_

_"AHHH! Oh hi Nico."_

_"Dude don't EVA do that again! And no I Wasn't expecting that!"_

_"...Sorry. What are you two doing anyway?"_

_"WE'RE cracking an egg."_

_"Aww I thought we we're working on a mystery! I'm not even hungry right now!" I did a Very intense Sigh hoping He knew what I meant!_

_"Oh that kind of…"_

_"Yes!" I hope he wasn't Trying to be funny I'm not in the mood! Just then Percy came back_

_"Your UNCLE is taking a NAP!"_

_"Seriously! Right now?!"_

_"I-don't understand!" Oh right, I never told Josh My half-brother is Dionysus, C'mon!_

_"My uncle is Chiron Josh." "NOWAY really?!" he sounded enthusiastic that time...first time ever!_

_Yep! Anyway!"_

_"Uh….Right, Right! Back to the mystery!" Well at least he didn't faint._

_"C'mon guys!"_

_"NICO WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH AMY AND JOSH?!" Percy got angry that NICO might hurt his "precious" friends! Looking at his expression that is. "Woah woah woah! What is this about guys?" Percy was ANGRY but he looked hurt already_

_"HE stole my Best friend!"_

_"You mean Annabeth?"_

_"Yes! Ask how!"_

_"Ok how?"_

_"Come to my cabin before you tell me" We walked in a silence walk of clouds. They felt so soft under my feet. Then we were inside my cabin._

_"Wow! You really know how to accessorize!"_

_"Anyway tell me how he "stole" Annabeth" I pretended that I had glasses and moved the stick on the left side of me. I imagined the story in my mind while he told his story, this is going to be a LONG day!-._

_CHAPTER 2_

_"Ok. It was before Dinnertime when it started: I was talking to Selena about helping me fashion up my cabin, she was pretty surprised about that but she said yes. Then she decided to start at 9:30 am the next day. I thanked her, and then I was walking to Annabeth for dinner. It was smoked ham and a big dinner Annabeth's Favorite; I was behind Annabeth when Nico said there was something in her teeth, so Annabeth was shocked, She hated it when there's something in her teeth. Like a Aphrodite thing right? then Nico said in his head "Annabeth shouldn't be with a loser like Percy She should be with me!" or something like that. Annabeth, Not knowing what was going on, asked: "is it gone now?" Nico was trying to do something I didn't know what. But he said: "I can't see" then she stepped closer:_

_"How about now?" she said,_

_"Still can't see" Then Annabeth got a little angry but still asked,_

_"How about NOW?" she was one inch in front of Nico's lips. then I came along, Annabeth said "I'll get it out later!" then she turned around and saw me. She said,_

_"Hi Percy!" I smiled and put my arm around her._

_"Hey Nico. Hey Annie" (that's my nickname for her)_

_"What are you two doing?" Nico was hiding something. But I didn't know what, Annabeth answered, "Nothing!" I knew Nico wanted to do something with Annabeth but I couldn't figure out what! so I asked Annabeth, "Ready?" she looked at me suspiciously but answered,_

_"Yep!" she was so happy right now but I didn't know why, when I looked at her at least._

_"Want to follow us nico?" I asked ever so politely. he didn't say Yes, Or No, But I could figure it out. 'Cause I looked behind me and sure enough he was walking behind us. He looked at our hands touching imagining HIM holding her hand! it looked like. Then Nico got angry when we got to the Dining pavilion. We didn't know why he was angry so Annabeth asked,- "this story is very long Percy! Can we eat first?"_

_"Shhhhh, I'm almost done!" Percy said, then went on with his story._

_"What's wrong Nico?" but when she asked he just ran into the forest. So Annabeth said, "Ok I'll see what's wrong with Nico. I'll be right back. Save me some ham!" I answered but I knew a little bit of why Nico would be jeolous._

_"Ok. Good luck and remember its NICO..." we kissed. Then Annabeth started walking to the forest. While she went to see what was wrong with Nico, I thought about why Nico would be angry, but nothing came to me. Later in the forest Annabeth asked Nico,_

_"Nico? It's me Annabeth!"_

_"Leave me alone!" he sounded really angry now! Then she found him crying._

_"What's wrong Nico?" she sat next to him._

_"Please tell me! I want to help!" then he told her what was wrong. She was a little shocked._

_"Why would you be jealous?" he stood up. She followed him. Then he stepped closer, and closer, and closer till he was one inch in front of her lips. Then surprise kissed her on the LIPS! After he was done she sounded shocked when she said;_

_"Uhh I gotta find Percy!" then when Annabeth turned around to run, Nico turned her around till she was facing her. And they kissed! Then she kept doing it till I caught her! The end!" "I'm so glad the story's over now!"_

_"Percy that was really long!"_

_"What? There was a story behind the fight!"_

_"Let me get your LONG story right, you where mad at Nico because he made Annabeth cheat on you?"_

_"Yes and I'll always be!" Nico yawns_

_"Wow Jackson my stories would be less boring!"_

_"Oh really? I would like you to try!" Percy had a angry face, when he said that he poked Nico in the chest. uh oh another fight!?_

_"GUYS!" I walked between them and then when Percy remembered I was still here, he immediately stopped fighting! I think he likes me. "Sorry but…" I guess he really wasn't because he kept punching! Then he was so angry, he punched nico right in between the eye and the nose! I was shocked! I don't remember Percy hurting anyone...well that is since I've known him that is. Percy turned to me and was about to say something, but I snapped,_

_"I can….."_

_"DON'T- TALK TO ME!" I was pretty angry but sad at the same time. Why would Percy do that? After I said that I ran outside and sat next to my sister Thalia's tree! Crying, Josh came up to me._

_"Amy what's wrong?" I sniffled but not enough to not talk._

_"PERCY…PUNCHED….NICO!"_

_CHAPTER 3: I FALL INTO DREAM LAND_

_ I cry harder I thought I knew him! But I guess I don't! I know Percy would never fight unless he needed to, ESECIALLY not in front of a girl. That's how good I know him or at least how good I knew him! Although I've known him my whole life, that very moment when I looked to see where that "Jerk" was. Percy was actually buying Roses from Katie Gardener. (Daughter of Demeter) I wondered what the flowers were for. Then I remembered it was Annabeth's and Percy's friend-a-versary! I bet I would just give Percy a "PUNCH YOUR SELF" shirt! Then I pushed away that thought. When Percy walked my way he sat down and gave me the flowers. The roses! They where actually for me? I wasn't sure if it was a trick so I waited for a while... I sniffled a little but I still heard him talking to me._

_"Hey, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-"_

_"It's ok" I was angry but if I didn't say that later He would never talk to me again. "Look I really am sorry that I did that!" _

_"It's just….I never expected you to do that Percy, - how long have we've been friends?"_

_"Uhh-"_

_"FOREVER!"_

_"Right but-"_

_"BUT NOTHING. I know you were angry at Nico but," I said the words very quietly._

_"Violence is never the answer." then that got me thinking about my other friend Tony Stark. (AKA Iron Man) he always breaks that saying killing monsters isn't the same. I mean I don't know if he killed 1,000 monsters when his dad died...There was a long silence before Percy stood up, and Lights turned on. Shocked how do lights turn on in a forest? I don't know! Then he starts to sing Bubbly by Colbie Caillat._

_"Will you count me in?_

_I've been awake for a while now_  
_You've got me feelin' like a child now_  
_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_  
_I get the tingles in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes_  
_And I crinkle my nose_  
_Wherever it goes I always know_  
_That you make me smile_  
_Please stay for a while now_  
_Just take your time_  
_Wherever you go_

_The rain is fallin' on my window pane_  
_But we are hidin' in a safer place_  
_Under the covers stayin' dry and warm_  
_You give me feelings that I adore_

_They start in my toes_  
_Make me crinkle my nose_  
_Wherever it goes_  
_I always know_  
_That you make me smile_  
_Please stay for a while now_  
_Just take your time_  
_Wherever you go_

_What am I gonna say_  
_When you make me feel this way?_  
_I just, mmm_

_It starts in my toes_  
_Makes me crinkle my nose_  
_Wherever it goes_  
_I always know_  
_That you make me smile_  
_Please stay for a while now_  
_Just take your time_  
_Wherever you go_

_I've been asleep for a while now_  
_You tucked me in just like a child now_  
_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms_  
_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_It starts in my soul_  
_And I lose all control_  
_When you kiss my nose_  
_The feelin' shows_  
_'Cause you make me smile_  
_Baby just take your time now_  
_Holdin' me tight_

_Wherever, wherever, where ever you go_  
_Wherever, wherever, where ever you go."_

_When he was done singing the song I was fast asleep with a lovely song in my head. Then he sat down exhausted and saw me asleep, so he didn't whine or sigh he just carried me to my bed in my cabin. 30 minutes later… AKA 8:30AM!_

_I started to wake up. It was hard to get up, but I did._

_"Ugh! How long was I conscious?" he woke up with a good stretch before he answered my question._

_"Huh? Oh 30 minutes." I was shocked when I got up._

_"W-WHAT?! 30 MINUTES?!"_

_"Yep. Why?"_

_"Woah! That's long!"_

_"And you weren't conscious. You fell asleep on purpose. Here's how it went..."_

_"Oh no not another story!" I was about to cry._

_"Trust me it isn't that long."_

_"Ugh."_

_"I gave you roses you said violence is never the answer, then there was a long silence, then I stood up, sang bubbly, and when I was done you were fast asleep, so I took you to your cabin and Ta Da! now was that very long Ms. Moody?"_

_"Hey I'm still mad at you! So don't get me angrier Mr. Can't Control his anger!" then he really did get angry! So he chased me around till I was exhausted._

_"I'll get you for that!"_

_"ANYTHING YOU SAY !" I was actually having fun! untill he threw water on me! I was even more shocked then mad now! He's Son of Poseidon by the way._

_"PERCY!"_

_"Oops!" then I fall and sprang my leg for tripping over my sister (Thalia)'s tree. "OWW" then Percy stops running from me and ran over to me._

_"Are you Ok?" then Josh runs over. Uh oh! Another fight is coming!_

_"What happened?!" I cried even harder than before now._

_"OWW!..."_

_"I was uh…chasing her and I think she tripped." Josh got so angry! Why would someone hurt his (what he thought) girlfriend?!_

_"Oww-on—my-sister's-tree-" when I see my crush I like at college, I stopped crying for a minute. I guess I just imagined him being there. Because when I looked at Josh he wasn't Andrews face anymore P.S that's my crushes name._

_"Amy are you Ok?" I looked at Josh. When I looked at him, I saw Andrew's face. Then I shook my head and fainted. When I kinda woke up, I was in the infirmary. Camp half bloods "hospital"_

_"Hey Josh she's waking up!" it was Percy! He should be in trouble! He hurt me in the first place. Josh rushes over to see me. Apparently I broke my leg! Because I couldn't get up when I tried!_

_"Are you Ok Amy?" I tried to punch him but again I couldn't get up! And he backed away._

_"NOT-A-Joke-Any-more!"_

_"Hey Sorry but it's not my fault, I mean who started it huh?" I felt my eyes burning with fire! I can't believe he's the one who's saying that it's not HIS fault! He lost my trust! WHAT A AWESOME DAY FOR ME!_

_"Woah woah woah I'm sorry but…"_

_"WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE PERCY! YOU MADE ME BROKEN!" apparently I was just strapped to the bed too because when I looked Josh was punching in numbers and I could get up now! Percy was shocked. I cried the way out. Annabeth and Thalia were waiting for me outside. Thalia caught me so I could get my crutches._

_"Annabeth, how can you TRUST Percy?"_

_CHAPTER 4: TRUST WILL BE HARD_

_"Cause I've been with him a lot?"_

_"No I mean I've known him for eight years and he got trust from me, then he lost it!" Annabeth and Thalia watched me for a few seconds, then Annabeth went inside the infirmary to talk to "Him" I cried when I was walking to find my Brother Mr.D or My uncle Chiron. Apparently Percy was listening because he ran to his Cabin. I felt really bad! Then Annabeth was running after Percy. I wasn't looking so I bumped into my brother._

_"Woah Amy! What's wrong? I cry even more. He read my mind because he said;_

_"Let's go somewhere quiet." we went into my cabin._

_"So what's wrong-?"_

_"PETER broke my Leg!" I always teased Him about what he called Percy before he stopped with drugs._

_"Who? Oh…How?"_

_"He was chasing me after he sang me a song called bubbly, and I tripped on Thalia's sacred tree!"_

_"I know a good punishment for him!"_

_"What?"_

_"Call him Peter Jonson!" I laughed! I think Percy was spying on me cause I can only read people's minds when their close. So in my mind he said,_

_"Oh C'mon Amy! You're better than him!" Mr.D could hear too so he said,_

_"PETER!" Percy must've gotten angry cause he didn't talk after that tease. I asked my brother for some advice, and all he said was;_

_"Just give Percy some time he'll forget about it I promise." So I took his advice and just left the problem alone. Here I am three months passed since the day Perseus Jackson broke my leg. But I can walk, and Hopefully Mr.D's right. So now I'm going to Percy's Cabin to see what he's doing._

_"Hi Percy."_

_"Oh hi Amy," I hope he forgot too or at least heard my brother's advice!_

_"Look I really am sorry about your-"oh no! Ugh I thought-!_

_"Really its fine Percy I'll have to use crutches for two weeks, but its fine!" *sighs* if he dares to ask about it the fight between him and me will go on!_

_"Are you-"_

_"*sighs* yes it's-"before I could finish my sentence, someone knocked on the door._

_"Knock Knock knock!" I wonder why anyone would knock when people can just c'mon in!_

_"Come on in!" when I opened the door it was Annabeth! Oh no!_

_"Annabeth what's wrong?" she looked really worried now! It looked like someone told her Percy was dead or something._

_"Luke and Nico are gone!" so? I mean their probably fighting again. They've never been good friends before._

_"NO I MEAN GONE GONE!" oh no like dead?_

_"YES-I MEAN NO-I DON'T KNOW!" *sighs* make up your mind!_

_"Do you mean out of camp?" nobody ever read my mind before why now?_

_"Yes! I'll tell you the story!" NOMORE STORIES PEOPLE OR I'LL LOOSE MY MIND AND EXPLODE! Trust me you don't want to be in the room when I do!_

_"So I was going to see what Nico was doing in the Infirmary, He said Percy punched him-"_

_"HEY HE ASKED FOR-"_

_"ANNABETH GO ON!" I tried to keep Percy calm but it's not as easy when you're still mad at the same guy!_

_"Anyway I said Percy just did it on accident, then He asked how I knew, then Thalia walked to me and asked a question, then I answered then looked back to where Nico was lying down, but he was gone. Then I told Thalia to wait here for a minute, then ran to Luke's cabin to ask Luke a question, but Luke was gone then I looked all around camp but neither of them were here!" Hmm that is a little mysterious!_

_"I know right! Can you help me?" Percy and I exchanged looks. I still do not like it when people look in my mind! like mind reading! UGH! I didn't say that though so I just said:_

_"Sure."_

_CHAPTER 5: DON'T EVER SEE PERCY"S ANGRY FACE ITS NOT PRETTY!_

_Percy looked a little angry. Helping both Luke AND Percy's Rival was going to be hard but I would try to no matter what! The story started when Luke betrayed Camp, Luke fought Percy for the most powerful weapon ever; "The Lighting Bolt" Zeus's weapon to make the weather was stolen and Percy was accused of stealing it._

_He started a quest to find it. meanwhile Luke had a plan to destroy the whole Western Civilization! Percy and Luke were on the top on the Empire of Manhattan to Fight over letting the Whole Western Civilization die, Or Giving weather such as, Rain, and sun back to Zeus. Percy was extremely mad when he read my mind and found out I was talking about Luke. I interrupted his mind digging in my mind and asked Annabeth a question._

_"So when do we start?"_

_"I'll Ask Chiron; you guys can start packing though."_

_"Is Chiron even up?" He was taking a nap when Josh and I arrived. "When I looked he was listening to his favorite song and reading, so...yes."_

_"Ok, let's get packing Percy!" I walked over to my closet, feeling much better of course, and picked out a cute T-shirt that was light blue, and my Camp Half Blood shirt, before Annabeth turned around and said;_

_"Oh I asked Chiron in my head a few minutes ago and he said "right after you guys pack." so meet me on Half Blood hill when your done ok?"_

_"Ok meet you guys there—I'll"_

_"Oh one more thing where your Camp Half Blood shirt too!" with that she opened the door and went off to her cabin." (She's daughter of Athena) I looked at the pants that I had and took out some blue shorts. And put them in a sleepover bag that I used on missions. Next I took out my "My boyfriends a Hero" shirt out, I didn't really have a boyfriend yet but I liked the design._

_while I was packing, Percy was in his cabin picking out a shirt with "My Girlfriends a rock star" quote on it, He didn't have a girlfriend yet either, but I got that shirt for him for his birthday a month ago. 1 hour later Percy, Annabeth, And I all walked out of our cabin at the same time with our "Camp Half Blood" shirts on and with our weapons in our hands;_

_Annabeth held her favorite dagger ever since Luke gave it to her when she was 7 years old, a bronze dagger, with a black handle on it. Percy was holding his favorite and only sword called Riptide in English, but in Greek it was Anaklusmos. It was a 3 foot sword with a gold tip and a black handle. He had Riptide since he killed the Minotaur when he was 12 years old. And I had a silver sword with a black handle. I just got my sword 2 months ago when I helped Percy kill Medusa on his first quest, to getting his mother back from Hades God of the underworld, My uncle, and Percy's uncle. So we both walked to Half blood hill talking about the mission of Luke and Nico;_

_"So where is Agues going to drive us?" Agues was our Half Blood driver, he has eyes all over his body so He could see you anywhere!_

_"I told him to drive us on the border of Manhattan."_

_"Annabeth Don't you think that's a little TOO dangerous? I've been on the border of Manhattan before! It's very scary like." Percy was right, Last year he went with my sister Thalia on a secret mission, when he came back he looked ready to die right in the entrance of Camp Half Blood! Annabeth remembered Percy's event too and decided on a new plan._

_"Ok, how 'bout the middle of Manhattan, When we get there we can ask you're parents to stay at you're house for the night, then buy tickets for a train._

_"At least Mrs. Dodds won't be on the train!" Mrs. Dodds was Percy's first monster called a Fury called from Hades, And Percy's Latin teacher._

_"Sounds good Annabeth, but..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"You sound so certain that Percy's Parents are gonna help us with a UN important plan..." Percy nodded too._

_"Yeah Annie, Finding Nico and Luke isn't really important to them, PLUS they don't know all our friends!"_

_"How about this; the biggest war since Last Olympian is coming up, and if we don't get Nico and Luke back, we'll ALL die!"_

_"Why do we need Nico and "Lukey Pukey" anyway? We'll still win the war without them..."_

_"Cause, I heard the next prophecy, it said;_

_"To win the war from the dead,_

_You must kill the monster with a special head,_

_You will need a sword with magic poison,_

_To live you're life you will need a potion."_

_You will make a decision to betray something powerful,_

_Then to end you journey while the moon is full."_

_"Hmm ok so first we need to find..."_

_"I got it! Nico!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Cause Nico is son of the dead!" It made so much sense!_

_"Oh I get it, good job Amy!"_

_"Now reading the prophecy, we need to find Luke next."_

_"Then start...It doesn't say who's going to make the decision does it?" Percy made one decision before on the quest with Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Zoë, and my Grandfather Kronos. Wait a sec!_

_"I know who the "special head is...KRONOS! Luke is also Kronos remember!?"_

_"Oh yeah I remember now!"_

_"Me too!" Percy met Kronos before in one of the biggest wars since Half blood history "The Last Olympian standing!"_

_"Ok let's go on with your plan Annie!"_

_"Right."_

_"Thanks Agues!" 1 hour later and we were on the first step to finishing this mission of Finding the Son of Dead, and the betrayer in front of Half blood history. We all stepped out of a STRAWBERRY SPRINTER VAN, and walked in front of this HUGE building!_

_"Ok we're here, now wha-WOW!"_

_CHAPTER 6 ANNABETH WILL KILL Y0U_

_ I've never seen a building this big in my whole life!_

_"Eh...there are better buildings that are bigger in structure; I could make the walls bigger though..." Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Queen of bordisum! She can bore you with buildings and structures all day! I bet you a hundred bucks that anyone would fall asleep in the middle of her class!_

_"Annie!" Thank goodness Percy was with us, he was more tired with Annabeth's speech than I was! He was with Annabeth more than I was!_

_"Yes?" She stopped talking for a minute and looked at Percy. "Let's just finish this mission without you're speeches please!" Annabeth nodded her head, then we walked in the HUGE building!_

_"Wow!...wait a sec didn't we go here before?" Percy might've before when he was looking for the second pearl to go to the underworld and free his mother from the evil zombie Hades, God of the Dead AKA Nico's Dad, Maybe the first clue..._

_"Well, this was Nico's first step. I traced His DNA before I Asked you guys to come with me." I DID say maybe right?_

_"Wait...Your not a Doctor!"_

_"No but, I Took DNA samples with my dad before."_

_Her dad was Fredrick Chase; He saved Annabeth and Percy in a mission called Titan's Curse. She never really liked her dad much until He saved Annabeth that summer._

_"Right...Badest decision EVER!" Percy's Face looked like he was teasing Annabeth a little._

_We both snickered._

_"Hey My building speeches aren't THAT boring!" is she kidding me?! We both exchanged looks, and nodded our heads. I heard her speech 1 too many times! Annabeth rolled her eyes like: "Whatever"_

_but in her head she knew Percy was Joking. Percy knew her faces cause he said:_

_"Hey NEVER use my real name AGAIN!" Annabeth got a hint out of him too call him that name more often. Because she kept repeating his name over and over and over and!_

_"Perseus Jackson, Perseus Jackson, Perseus Jackson!" She laughed so hard it almost sounded like she was crying! Until I interrupted and said:_

_"Hey don't we have a mission to do guys?" Percy looked at me and nodded his head. Annabeth shook her head with her eyes closed like she was forgetting a bad memory._

_"Annie are you-" Annabeth snapped back a response._

_"I'm fine Amy's right back to mission!"_

_"What's wrong? You looked like something bad happened to you in the past"_

_"It's nothing!" she walked a head of us for a while...well that is until she saw a huge statue of her mother; Athena._

_CHAPTER 7: K.I.S.S.I.N.G game!_

_"Yeah I remember seeing this statue when we went on our first mission when we were 12-13!" Plus Annabeth hardly EVER saw her mother, because Zeus made a rule that Gods can't ever see their offspring again. It's like saying you can't see your parents again! And you become a Orphan! But if you're a Half Blood, you make a family super quick!_

_"SURE LET'S GO ON ALREADY AND FORGET ABOUT THE MISSION!"_

_"Annabeth I know your sad that you—-"_

_CHAPTER 8: THE MISSION BEGINS...I THINK!_

_"I'M FINE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Percy put a hand on her shoulder but she just shook it off angrily and walked on, like nothing happened. I whispered So Annabeth wouldn't hear._

_"Wow, Annabeth looks really-." Percy stopped and looked at me, Annabeth, Me, Annabeth._

_"Angry? Yeah I would be too if I saw a picture or "Statue" as Annabeth sees it, of someone I never got to see."_

_"We should probably just," I let Percy finish my sentence for me._

_"Give her some privacy?" I nodded my head. Then Percy and I walked side be side, I realized that all these hints he's been giving me since the day we met like; I like your new shoes, You look cute today Amy, one day, Hey want to get some dinner? The next day._

_He likes me! The next day when we all woke up from our hotel rooms, and met in the breakfast room before we packed and went on._

_"So, where do we go after this?" Percy, Annabeth, and I were taking turns driving, Annabeth answered Percy's question. I noticed that the next day Annabeth forgot her tantrum yesterday. yay for mornings!_

_"Hmmm, well looking at the prophecy, it says to "Find a monster with a special head." So I guess next we have to find Luke\Kronos of course." I wondered, I never saw my Grandfather Kronos, so what if it was dangerous to see a Powerful weapon like Kronos..._

_"Amy, I bet it will be ok, I mean... I saw my dad before. Besides we're right beside you if anything happens! (Especially me)" He was right He did see his dad Poseidon at the end of his first mission. But his dad didn't destroy mountains, or western Civilization! ANOTHER HINT...Yep he likes me, I hope after this mission he'll ask me. _

_"Yeah...but—"Before I could finish my sentence, Annabeth rudely interrupted me for a good cause I HOPE!_

_"GUYS LOOK!" Percy and I ran up to Annabeth._

_"What is it Annabeth?" Percy picked up a scroll._

_"I think it might be from Luke," Percy read the scroll._

_"If you are finding a Powerful weapon, Go to the blue door, Yellow stop light, then go through the Green mouse and press the button on a red door above the brown Lighting Bolt, WARNING May only be opened by Security guard! CODE:lksg._

_"Hey that's my DADS weapon! HE CAN'T JUST STEAL IT!"_

_"Amy!" Percy yelled than jumped when he heard something, Turns out it was Annabeth trying to sound like her dad. It worked for Percy._

_"Hmm, Ok let's find LUKE!" As we walked, Annabeth walked forward until she was in front of us with the scroll in her hand, And Percy slowly put his hand on my shoulder. I was a little surprised in a good way, but I didn't take it off. When we were on the first step, Annabeth opened the scroll._

_"Guys look,"_

_"A code, hmm" Annabeth rubbed her chin like her dad in his "Office" looking at war ships in a bottle._

_CHAPTER 9: ANNABETH= OBVIOUS WATCH OUT CAN KILL!_

_"What does it mean?" When I finished my question, Percy looked behind me, and when I wasn't looking, He grabbed my hand and held it. And then said,_

_"Let's find out!"_

_"Well, I know that "L" means Luke!"_

_"Everyone knows that!"_

_"Annabeth, does that stand for anything or a stupid old man thing?" Annabeth studied the scroll very carefully before she answered._

_"You're insulting boyfriend and Dads, and GRANDFATHERS! Which is ZEUS AND KRONOS, If you're lucky, Kronos will toss you to his pet!" she said Boyfriend like she knew something. I gasped I insulted my dad who gave me life in the first place!_

_"One, it's a BLACK HOLE that's 2,000000000000 miles deep! And second, SORRY DAD!_

_BUT IM NOT SAYING ANYTHING TO YOU KRONOS" Percy kissed me on the cheek to calm me down. It calmed me down AND made me faint in my head! "Amy calm down!" I blacked out for a few minutes, then when I woke up from the faint, the first words that came out of my mouth were._

_"Percy did you just—"Percy patted my head then answered: "Yes I did. Yes I did GET OVER IT!" 3rd hint!_

_"Why are you looking at the floor?" I asked "Is there something you would like to tell me?" Percy's head Bounced up when he heard my last sentence._

_"Like what?" I rolled my eyes since I KNEW he knew what I was talking about. He saw my reaction, and finally found out what I was saying in English._

_"Umm...why?" He looked nervous, like I already knew his little secret! I kept looking at him until he spilled the beans._

_"OK OK I LIKE YOU IS THAT IT?" after he said his sentence he was shocked at what he said and cupped his mouth. I was so shocked I blanked out after that. Annabeth was shocked but not as much as I was!_

_"A-HA SO THOSE HINTS WHERE REAL!" I said that because at my 5th Grade Grad, someone said that he liked me, so since I graduated from elementary, I wondered If I like that guy back or not. It took a lot of convincing from my Aphrodite friend, to realize I did like him! Then the first day of Middle school I asked the same guy who said he liked me from 5th Grade Grad. And he said in Tennessee they say that for a Good-bye. So I realized he didn't actually Love me at all!_

_CHAPTER 10: MY BOYFRIEND!_

_After my long pause Percy and Annabeth got really worried and set me down on a bench. The last thing I remembered when I fainted was Percy admitting that he loved me! That's the first question he asked._

_"Amy?" Percy was on one side hovering over me, while Annabeth was on the other side putting a straw in my mouth...Or at least TRIED too! When I awoke, I sat up and looked in the glass and saw yellow stuff, like honey, except it tasted like my Ex boyfriend's Applesauce cake he would make for dessert every week. A forced tear rolled down my cheek. My Ex broke up with me after the first day of Junior high. I'll never forget his smile and, his hair in his eyes. For Percy it tasted like BLUE chocolate chip cookies that his mom made. I guess everyone has a different taste for ambrosia. Ambrosia is a God Drink, but half-bloods only drink some for emergency._

_You can't drink a WHOLE lot, unless you want to live a fast life and go to the underworld where dead people go when their dead. Anyway... I drunk some Ambrosia, it made me feel so good I ran around for an hour! Did I mention ambrosia can also act like sugar? Percy finally caught me and kissed me again, until I was on earth again! Then we went on with the mission. 30 minutes later we were at the door that the scroll had mentioned._

_"Hmm" Annabeth had her hand on her chin again._

_"What. What?"_

_"We need a key!" I forgot that we always need a key for locked doors! Percy fished in his pocket for the key._

_"Wow Percy you're really prepared!" I wasn't really surprised, but Percy thought so._  
_"Yep anything for you—I mean for this mission." We both looked away, but I saw Percy turn his head around. When I saw he was looking at me, he turned back. In a book it said that if the boy and girl both turn their heads around at the same time, they both like each other! Hmm Do I like Percy? Percy gave the key to Annabeth, then the door creaked open. While Annabeth walked ahead of us looking at the map at the same time, Percy walked closer and closer, and started talking._

_CHAPTER 11: AKWARD_

_"So... what did the robbers look like? Maybe we can find them after this mission." Then I remembered that we still needed to find the robbers! While I was thinking about that, I answered a weird answer._

_"Um... They had jumpsuits and looked..." Percy read my thoughts and finished my sentence. I hated when people did that!_

_"Cocky eyed?" Percy asked. I nodded. Then When I wasn't looking forward, sooo invested in our little conversation, Annabeth stopped in her tracks, leading Percy to bump into me and accidently, and kissed me on the cheek. Talk about AKWARD!_

_"Oops, Sorry!" Percy said after we straightened up again._

_"Yeah. It's ok." I said, with a sigh. "Anyway, Annabeth what was that for?!" I was a little angry, but also embarrassed!_

_"...I found the door..." Percy and I both sighed...well at least I did...Percy was too busy staring at me. So I asked._

_"Which one? The Green mouse or the yellow light?"_

_"Um, well... it's yellow..." Percy and I looked at Annabeth with our "Obvious!" look on! She took the hint pretty well..._

_"Oh...Uh...It's the Yellow light."_

_"You sure?"_

_Yep!" We all read the prophecy again._

_To win the war from the dead,_

_You must kill the monster with a special head,_

_You will need a sword with magic poison,_

_To live you're life you will need a potion."_

_You will make a decision to betray something powerful,_

_Then to end you journey while the moon is full." then we read the clue Chiron gave us._

_If you are finding a Powerful weapon, Go to the blue door, Yellow stop light, then go through the Green mouse and press the button on a red door above the brown Lighting Bolt, WARNING May only be opened by Security guard! CODE:lksg._

_CHAPTER 12: another k.i.s.s.i.n.g chapter!_

_"Ok so now what?" I kept looking at the door, but answer._

_"I guess we go through this door and find a yellow light?"_

_"Blue is my favorite—" I knew what Percy was going to say._

_"Yes we ALL know Blue is your favorite color! lets just finish this mission fast Ok?" I admit after I said it, I regretted it, but you can't blame me, It's been a long and rough day! To make matters worse, Annabeth and Percy just stared at me._

_"Are you Ok Amy?" Percy asked. I sighed._

_"Yeah I'm Ok. Just tired." Then Percy and Annabeth looked at the floor only for a minute, and said._

_"Yeah I agree with Amy." Percy said._

_"We did have a long day nonstop. I think we should unpack our beds for the night." Without arguing, Annabeth nodded her head._

_"You're right, We should shut our eyes for a little."_

_"Actually, you guys should first. I'll take first shift." Annabeth and Percy just looked at me in confusment. _

_"what do you mean?" Annabeth asked._

_"Well on missions like these, we have to take turns looking out for monsters." I said._

_"Speaking of monsters. Percy please don't go into space again!" Percy looked at me, then Annabeth, then me again._

_"Huh?...Ohhh...I'll try!" then I remembered Percy's little trip to help his mom, yeah not so good._

_"So. Who's going to watch first?" Annabeth looked at Percy. After I found out what she was looking at, I looked at Percy to._

_"wha- *Sighs* Fine!" we still looked at Percy until he said it again._

_"I SAID FINE!"_

_"I'll set out the sleeping bags first."_

_"I'll get the tent ready."_

_"Tent?"_

_"Yes, I brought a tent, In case we were sleeping outside. Sleeping on RAW wood hurt my back for a whole week after we got back to camp!"_

_"I'll...help..." Feeling as panicked as I was, I wasn't the only one. So was Percy. I don't know why._

_"Hey Annabeth. Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure." Percy looked at me, then...looked back...why did he look at me?_

_"I think Percy Likes me..." I said in a low tone._

_"No! Really?!"_

_"You knew?" I asked. Surprised! In a loud but also quiet whisper._

_"Of course silly! I know how Percy looks at you!"_

_"Well, I like him too...what do I do?" Percy came over, all cool and everything, But I could tell he knew I liked him._

_"I'm Done with the sleeping bags. You guys should probably get rested before-"_

_"Ok Ok!" Annabeth put the last peg down into the tent hole, then stood up._

_"Hmm. If you like Percy That much, Drop hints on him just like he did too you when you where little, And see if he catches your hints." I looked at Annabeth again._

_"GUYS STOP READING MY MIND!" Percy stood up and looked at me, and Annabeth put her Pillow down, and stared at me too._

_"Um..."_

_"I never read your mind, BUT YOU READ MINE BEFORE!" Percy looked angry just for a second, then...smiled at me...for the first time since the mission. Then when I was about to speak, I looked at Annabeth for encouragement. But she just stared at me blankly._

_"Um...sorry guys...just tired." I felt sooo embarrassed! After I said that They went back to what they were doing._

_CHAPTER 13: My P.O.V_

_1 Hour later we were all ready for bed. Percy was first watch, While Annabeth and I rested up for the long day ahead. After 30 seconds, Percy wakes us up for a monster. Turns out it was just a squirrel. UGH BOYS! It keeps going on til about...well til Percy tires himself out of lying to us...GO FIGURE! by then it's already morning. So that equals well let's see... 0 HOURS\MINUTES AND SECONDS OF SLEEP! by the Morning my "Prince Charming" had to carry me. While Annabeth bought a magic carpet to ride on._

_SHE DIDN'T BOTHER BUYING US ONE DID SHE?! OH WAIT! NO SHE DIDN'T! Well now It's the Afternoon and we STILL didn't find anything! wait a sec..._

_"What's that?" Percy drops me and points to a yellow...stop light?_

_"owwww!"_

_"Oops, sorry Amy!"_

_"Ugh...It's Ok!" I grumbled while Percy helps me up. Percy holds out his hand, I grab it, and he pulls me up._

_"Wait a sec...Is that a Yellow stop light?"_

_"That must mean...OUR SECOND CLUE!"_

_"Really?" They both said in unison. Annabeth took out the clue map. And sure enough...it was our second clue!_

_"Oh...that's great then!" After a hour or so we reached...a...Hydra, or a Chimera. Percy saw both of those monsters before, plus a bonus monster. I think it's called a...Fury._

_"Uh...what's that?!" While I asked that I noticed Percy and Annabeth were both getting out swords, and bows and arrows. That's when I got out my sword my Dad Zeus gave me from saving Olympus for the first time. I think I was in 6th grade. That's when Josh and I got introduced to Camp Half Blood. Although it wasn't JUST me, No it was also My sister Thalia, my brother Jason, and...Oh and my Boyfriend Isaac. Now that Isaac Broke up with me in Junior high, 2 years back, I'm looking for ANOTHER Boyfriend._

_I hope it's Percy! He's sooo cute! I also found out that Annabeth broke up like last month or so...so that means PERCY'S FREE! Anyway, I took out my sword, and got into my fighting position. Percy answered my question when he was fighting the Hydra. Which sounds hard to me!_

_"It's Called a Hydra!" I take his advice and fight one of the hydra's head. *clop* the head just got it butt kicked by Amy BOO YA!_

_"GUYS WAIT!" I Noticed Annabeth wasn't fighting. Percy and I stopped._

_"Once you cut of the heads..." Annabeth looks ahead._

_"More grow on!" Then we look behind us...AHHHHHHH!_

_"Now what?!" I yelled at the top of my voice._

_"WE...RUUUN!" We all ran away...wait a second this doesn't sound right! I run back to where the 10 headed monster was...and FOUGHT LIKE A REAL WARRIOR!_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " Percy And Annabeth Followed my lead and fought the Hydra til all of their heads were on the floor, and we were caked with sweat. Sweat was running all over my forehead, and the back of my neck once we slayed the Hydra._

_"VICTORY AT LAST!" I said while I wiped my head with my the back of my hand._

_"Hah the sweet taste too!" Fighting was harder than I told my Dad how hard it would be._

_"Don't Worry Daddy, I can Fight monsters all day! Besides, How hard will it be?" WHAT WAS I THINKING?!_

_"Ok so now what?" I looked out the window to the mall. It was already Dark?!_

_"Unpack our sleeping bags I guess." Annabeth was unpacking our bags._

_"And making a fire too." Percy was making a fire with his MATCHES he brought. I like a Guy that likes to prepare. Just like me. I was watching for more unexpected guests, when I heard a loud THUMP Like big footsteps!_

_"Did you guys hear that?" I looked around but I didn't see anything. Until I looked behind me._

_"Oh... No!" I was in shock! How can a HUGE giant like this one be soo...QUIET!?_

_"AMY!" Annabeth dropped our sleeping bags, and got out her dagger. She told me LUKE gave it to her when she was 7 years old. Percy looked at Annabeth, then where she was pointing. He opened he mouth, you could see his WHOLE mouth!_

_"Don't worry Amy we'll save you!" Next thing I knew._

_"AHHHH I COMMAND YOU TO PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG OGRE!" He grabbed me with his big meaty hands. I'm also good at insulting people...and monsters apparently. I didn't mention that? I thought I did! My Dad always said I had a big mouth. Not as harsh as you probably think. The monster looked soo offended, that it roared soo loud you could actually smell the stinky breath IT had! EWWW!_

_"BLAH EVER HEAR OF A BREATH...DONUT?" I tried to cover my mouth but the monster was holding me REALLY tight!_

_"DONUT?" Did the ugly one say something?_

_"Yes...Like a...breath mint...for monsters!"_

_After a Hour later, The monster was dead. One observation. While I was locked in it's arms...I could only see one...eye!_

_"Hey guys." Annabeth, and Percy were making Cooked monster for dinner. "I noticed, While I was locked in the monsters arms,"_

_I KNEW "Monster" wasn't the right word...But if it wasn't a..."monster" what was it? Percy and Annabeth were watching me...curiously._

_"I only saw ONE eye! Not...two!" Percy shot up his eye when I said the words "ONE EYE"_

_"Don't you think that's a little oh I don't know... odd?" Annabeth was rubbing her chin again, thinking._

_"Percy?"_

_"Do you remember my Brother Tyson?" I don't Personally know Tyson but Percy ALWAYS talks about Tyson. I nodded my head._

_"Well Tyson only has one eye also. And those kind of "Monsters" are called "Cyclops"." Cyclops? and they only have one eye huh? That must mean..._

_"So the monster that was holding you—"_

_"In A Awkward position!" Annabeth said._

_"...Sorry Percy. Please go on!"_

_"Like I was saying Maybe the monster is the same species as Tyson!" I wondered something my dad always said when he talked about Greek Myths._

_"Why are we sooo afraid of Cyclops?!" My Dad always said why the Greeks were afraid of Cyclops, But I didn't know it would be THIS Important Until Annie (My CENTAUR guide to Camp half Blood) showed me to Camp._

_"Well, I really don't know! I bet the answer goes with something about the Greek Gods, and\or about Western Civilization._

_"Oh..." I really wanted to know...I mean this could be part of our mission right? I mean, Maybe we could persuade the Cyclops to sign a peace treaty to not hurt humans and half bloods!_

_"Anyway, We should go on with the mission." Percy looked at the empty hallway, Like he knew something was coming. It was Kinda Freaking me out! We walked for hours, Until midnight came at last! It was a usual night, Annabeth was making our sleeping bags, Percy was making a campfire, And I was of course, looking out for monsters. Finally we ate our dinner and drank our GRAPE Juice not wine. We're not allowed yet. Soon everyone was filled up with a good meal. And everybody was ready to get some shut eye. 30 minutes after we were inside our sleeping bags, filled with sounds of grasshoppers chirping outside, and birds chirping a song, I heard a loud ROAR sound coming outside out tent somewhere! I got out of my comfy sleeping bag, and got my 3 feet long sword._

_"Guys wake up! I heard something!" I shook Annabeth until she groaned and got up to get her dagger. She almost stabbed me, until she saw that it was me, and got up. Then I shook Percy up, He also groaned and got up to get Riptide._

_"What did you hear Amy?"_

_"I-I don't really know...It sounded like a loud ROAR!"_

_"Hmm! Oh No!" He sounded more...awake when I said that, But also...Worried?_

_"What?"_

_"Amy you go to that door on the left! Annabeth you go on the door on the right, And I'll go in the middle!" After we all got in our position, A women entered the door. She was pretty Fat, and she had brown hair, And she was wearing some kind of weird Hula outfit. It also looked like she had some kind of cute Chihuahua in her hands. She entered, and walked toward... me. _

_"Aren't you just adorable! What's your name sweetie?" She acted so...nice._

_"Don't!" Percy said while he got his sword ready._

_"Don't what?" I asked Percy. Then said my name to the nice lady. "My name is Amy!"_

_"Well aren't you cute as a button!" I saw her Chihuahua turn into a...Lion I think. But since I'm ADHD, Like all the REST of the campers at Camp Half blood, my mind goes really slow. The next thing I knew, The lion thing almost knocked me over the building. But Percy caught me just in time!_

_"Ooh, I feel so—" Then I fainted, shocked of what I just saw!_

_"Amy!" Percy catches me before I hit the ground. While I was asleep, Annabeth, and Percy were fighting the lion thing. While I was on a bench. about 1 hour later, I awoke just in time to see the kind lady, and the lion thing fall into the water. Percy and Annabeth rushed to me on the bench. After Percy gave me ambrosia, I woke up two minutes later. I thought I saw... No it was probably just a dream. Then again, I had a dream about...Luke. Luke in...the Morgue! when I woke up, I told Percy, and Annabeth what I dreamed about. The looks on their faces. They didn't look so good._

_"Really?! I had the same dream!" Said Annabeth._

_"Me too!" "Percy, Annabeth, What does that mean?"_

_I looked at Percy, "Do you think..." Percy read my expression and answered, "Don't worry Amy I bet it was just..." He paused. Then I heard voices, Voices outside the building! I saw two shadows. one of the shadows said, "I'm telling you! They're in there!" Then a familiar voice answered, "Well if you see them, Call me." then the shadow gave the other shadow a card. But what kind of card? It was to small to be a regular card. Maybe...a business card. I whispered to Percy, "LUKE!". Percy and Annabeth nodded. All day I was thinking about this dream. Fighting monsters, eating dinner, even making my bed for the night. I couldn't stop thinking about it! That night, It was time to close our eyes. We all unpacked our bags, and slept. While I was sleeping, I saw, LUKE! I felt like I was really awake! Luke was looking down at me. He whispered; "Oh Amy, Just forget about this quest and go back to Camp Half Blood, and date Percy in peace! You can't win this war!" I woke up with the sound of Luke's voice and said; "No I will NOT quit! You can try EVERYTHING but you won't convince me!" Then it went downhill from that point and on. That Morning Percy and I woke up from the smell of, MMMM ! Toast, Eggs, Bacon, Sausage, Orange juice, Milk, Cereal,. The mystery was... Annabeth, The breakfast cooker, was still asleep? That makes NO sense! Maybe she made it because she knew that Percy and I would wake up first. Then Percy almost ate a piece of bacon, before I noticed, A NOTE! A note taped to the side of the pan. It read:_

_Chapter 14: Evil Fills my Mind!_

_"If you are reading this,You must of woken up by the smell of DELICIOUS breakfast! You can eat ALL the food you want only, if, you quit looking for your two friends! but if you keep looking, well, let's just say all of your equipment will disappear. Make a Choice! Oh, and Amy, You can't live for long!" After Percy and I read the note, he looked at me and asked, "Huh? what did he mean?". I looked at the floor then explained, "Luke was...In my dream last night." Percy went into shock and asked me, "WHAT?! AMY YOU SHOULD OF TOLD ME! I WOULD HAVE PROTECTED YOU!" I gulped. "I'm Sorry, But you could've done nothing." Percy came to me, and gave me a hug. His reading mind power! While I was in his arms, I cried, Why didn't I? After Annabeth woke up 5 minutes later, from our racket, we ate breakfast, FROM A RESTAURANT, and hit the road. While Annabeth was checking the map, I was in Percy's arms. Wondering if we would ever date. I guess I wasn't paying attention, Cause I was still walking, when I noticed, That Percy didn't his arms around me anymore. "Um...Amy? Where are you?" Then I stopped, and realized, I was not paying attention! "Uh...Why did we stop?" I saw Annabeth get her bow and arrows out, and Percy pointing behind me. I got ONE glance of...some kind of monster, until...I...Fainted?_


End file.
